


Picture Perfect

by glkrose



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: AU where Sam takes part in a photoshoot for her website and Marshall is asked by Dean, the photographer, to help out.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, just turn off your brain about the logistics of this situation and enjoy.

Sam kept telling herself how ridiculous this was. She wasn’t a model! All she could think about was how she was likely to embarrass herself. So much anxiety over a stupid photoshoot!

A quick knock on the door startled her.

“Y-yes?”

“Are you ready?”

Sam frowned at her reflection. Her hair was the nicest it’s ever looked, and she had on so much makeup, but at least it looked natural. Even the clothes were slightly uncomfortable, but she could manage. Taking a deep breath, she replied, “I’m ready.”

She followed the assistant down the hallway to where the shoot would be taking place. Sam stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. A tall, muscular man with hair only a few inches shorter than hers and appealing facial hair. He was gorgeous, and her heart was thumping.

“Who is that?”

“That’s Marshall Law. He’s part of the shoot as well.”

“I…I didn’t know that.”

Why did she sign up for this again? Right, so she can have professional photos for her website. Did she not communicate that properly to the photographer? Marshall was a Viewtuber, what could have brought him here? Somehow, she felt even more stupid about the situation.

“Ah, there’s our gorgeous model,” Dean the photographer shouted.

Sam timidly walked into the room as Marshall’s gaze was drawn to her.

“I’m not really a model.”

“Nonsense. Que bellisima. Don’t you agree, Marshall?”

Marshall rolled his eyes as he approached Sam. “Hi, I’m Marshall.” He stuck out his hand, and she shook it.

“Sam. Nice to meet you. I didn’t realize I would have a partner today.”

“Marshall will basically be a prop,” Dean said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “I like having another person’s energy for people to work with. Is that okay?”

“You’re the expert. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

The shoot started simple enough. Some photos are her alone at the desk. Then, Dean introduced Marshall into the environment for more tension, he claimed. Sam was comfortable with some of the poses, but others felt a little inappropriate.

Marshall always asked for permission before touching her, which she appreciated. He also reminded her that she could speak up if she didn’t want to do a pose. This reminder became more important when Dean announced his final idea: for Sam to sit on Marshall’s lap.

“Seriously, if you want to be done, say the word. I won’t force you,” he whispered.

Sam took a deep breath. “It’s fine. It’s the end, I can manage.”

“Aren’t you a surprising woman?”

“You have no idea.” She winked, and he chuckled.

Dean started directing them. “Marshall, sit in that chair. Sam, you can position yourself on his thighs.”

The two followed his instructions.

“Hmm, Sam placed your right hand on his thigh. Yeah, like that. Now, what should Marshall do with his hands…oh! Wrap them around her waist.”

Marshall gave his friend a bit of a glare, then he looked at Sam.

“Don’t worry about it. You can hold me like that,” she confirmed.

Slowly, he placed his arms around her and held her tight.

“Perfect!” Dean exclaimed and went back to his camera.

Despite the slightly uncomfortable position, Sam managed to relax during this final pose. It was almost over, thank God. She had to admit that having Marshall here was more fun than if she was alone with Dean.

When Dean was satisfied, Marshall let her go, and she quickly removed herself from his lap. With a slight nod to her, Marshall turned to go back to his dressing room.

“Sam, did you want to see the pictures?” Dean called out.

“Sure! Hope there are some I can use for my website.”

“If you don’t like any, I’ll offer you another session free of charge.”

“Thanks.”

She gave him a smile as he flipped through the photos on his camera. Sam was very impressed with how he captured her. She looked professional, as well as pretty. Her confidence was definitely growing, but this look would hard to maintain every day. She stopped him when she noticed one of the pictures on Marshall’s lap.

~

~

~

~

After making sure no one followed her, Sam knocked on the dressing room Marshall was using and pushed the door open. He gave her a questioning look as she shut the door behind her.

“Dean showed me the pictures. Why did you look at me like that during the last pose?”

“You know why I looked at you like that,” he said as closed the space between them.

“I thought we agreed to be discreet in public, Ben.”

“I couldn’t help myself.” He pushed her against the door and gave her a deep kiss.

Sam wondered if she’d ever stop feeling weak in the knees when he kissed her. They met a few weeks prior when he moved into the apartment next door. After some flirting, he asked her out, but with his popularity as Marshall Law and her inexperience in relationships, they had kept things quiet except for some of their friends. Still, both of them were enjoying having their private time to work on their relationship and truly being open with themselves.

“I had no idea you were Dean’s client today. I think he wanted to set us up.” He nibbled on her ear.

“Too bad he’s a bit late on that front,” she said evenly, trying not to moan. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

Ben pulled away and grimaced. “He’s been out of town. I was going to do it today. After the shoot.”

Their lips met again. Sam wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against his chest.

“I’m not mad, by the way. I was only curious.”

He kissed her forehead. “I know. Because you’re too good for me.” His fingers slipped under her skirt and pushed her underwear aside.

“Ben!” she cried as he slid two fingers inside her.

“You look amazing today,” Ben whispered and began rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Don’t get used to it,” she huffed trying not to scream as he worked her with his hand.

“Sam, you know I love how you look all the time. You are beautiful from the moment you wake up in the morning to when you close your eyes to sleep. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” He knew she was about to come, so he kissed her again in an effort to drown out her moans.

Panting, she stared at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Dinner at my place tonight?”

“Perfect,” she replied with a smile.

“Because that was only a taste of what that look meant.”

“I might have a few ideas of my own.”

“Ooh, tease me more.” He pulled her in for another kiss.

“See you later,” she said and opened the door, revealing Dean about to knock.

“Well, well, what have we here? I didn’t expect anything to happen this quickly,” Dean said with a smirk. “Especially from you, señorita.”

Sam gave him a tiny glare before looking back at Ben.

“Turns out your instincts were right, Dean. Sam and I have been dating for the past few weeks.” He reached for her hand and gave it a tiny kiss.

“How about that?” Dean replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during their dinner date after the photoshoot

When Sam returned home, she took a few looks in the mirror. Maybe dressing like this every once in a while wouldn’t be so bad, she thought. Especially when she remembered the looks Ben gave her and the feeling of his fingers inside her. Still, she was way too dressed up for dinner at his apartment.

She decided on an oversized sweatshirt and comfy pants. The ease of their relationship thus far has been a dream. There were times when she felt like they moved a little fast, like how quickly they exchanged “I love you”s and having sex, but he always made sure she was ready and vice versa.

Sam kept her hair as is but took off some of the makeup. Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her keys and walked to his apartment.

“You always have perfect timing,” he mused as she entered. “Delivery guy just left.”

“Yum,” she answered with a smile.

“I liked how you looked earlier, but I think I like this look best.”

“Thank you, Ben.” She blushed. “It felt nice to look that way, so maybe it’ll be a fun treat sometimes.”

“You know I like treats.”

She raised her eyebrow and grinned. “I’m starving.”

“Right, right. Let’s eat.”

The two of them sat down and ate their Chinese food mostly in silence.

“How was the photoshoot?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Dean is a great photographer. There are some shots I’ll use for my website. Not sure what to do with the ones involving the other model.”

“Other model?” His eyebrows raised mischievously.

“Yeah, it was a whole weird thing. Involved a Viewtuber named Marshall Law.”

“I think I’ve seen that guy. He’s kinda handsome, right?”

“I guess so,” she replied with a smirk. “But I think you’re the full package.”

“Thank you.” They kissed. “I’m so sorry for not putting things together sooner and finding a way to avoid all that. Like how did you even find Dean’s name?”

“The internet? How was I supposed to know he was your Dean?”

He shook his head with a laugh. “I was very impressed with how game you were for some of the poses. Especially the last one.”

“What can I say? I always like the feeling of your arms around me.”

“Is that so? Well, I never tire of holding you.”

“I also kind of liked having other people see us that way.”

“Yeah, me too,” he whispered. “We can start doing more things publicly if you’re ready.”

“Just a little bit. I do very much enjoy our private time.”

“I agree,” he murmured as he moved closer and gave her a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed herself on his lap. He smiled and bit her lip, causing a slight moan. Moving her legs to a straddling position, his hands began running down her body, eventually sliding under her sweatshirt where he found…

“Huh, looks like you forgot something,” he whispered as he squeezed her breasts, and she felt a rush between her legs.

“I told you I also had ideas.” She hooked her legs around him as he stood up to take her into the bedroom.

“Since I had my fun in the dressing room, do you want to go first?”

“Don’t care, just need you,” she answered and nibbled his neck.

He groaned as he placed her on the bed. She quickly took off her sweatshirt, and he removed his shirt as well. Ben kissed her lips, then trailed down her neck until he reached his breasts. He began to nibble on them as she gasped and grabbed his hair. She bit her lip as he focused his attention lower.

Sam ran her hands down his sculpted chest and reached for his pants. She smiled to herself as she managed to get them off without looking. Wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, he pulled back.

“Is playtime over?”

“Yes, please.”

She watched as he went to get protection. When he returned, he began to push her down lightly.

“Wait,” she whispered, placing a hand on his chest. “Can we try a new position?”

Ben tilted his head. “What were you thinking?”

They had only started having sex a week ago, and he was adamant to not push her further than she could handle.

“I want to be in your lap,” she stated plainly.

“Okay then.” He kissed her again, then crawled on the bed. Sitting up near the pillows, he opened his arms toward her.

Sam followed him and straddled his lap like earlier. They both sighed with pleasure when they joined, and his arms wrapped around her. Already there was a shift in the air, like this was how they were meant to be, connected in all ways. 

“Look at me like you did in the photo,” she murmured as he slowly rocked into her.

“Why are you acting like that look is new? That’s always how I look at you, Sam.”

The sincerity in his eyes took her breath away. He was right, she had always just made an excuse that the look didn’t mean what she thought it did. But she had been wrong. If he was willing to look at her that way for the camera, there was no escaping it. He truly wanted her, desired her, loved her. She never really questioned his declarations of love before, felt a bit unworthy of them maybe. But now…

“I love you.” She grabbed his face and kissed him hard as they both moved in time. His head dropped forward, and he began placing kisses on her clavicle. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her chest. This position was quickly becoming a favorite as she realized she liked being on top as well as giving him the cuddles he enjoyed.

As they continued their rocking movement, they kept their eyes on the other and their breaths began to match. Sam could feel an orgasm coming and leaned forward to rest on his forehead. Ben kissed her as he was close to release as well.

“I love you,” he whispered, and she called out his name as it ripped through her body. He finished shortly after, and the two stared at each other trying to catch their breaths.

“That was…wow.” She had no idea what to say. Her fingers brushed back his hair, and she kissed him. “I love you. I never expected…”

“To be honest, it was a first for me too. That was something else.”

Sam slowly untangled herself from him and laid back on the pillows. He curled himself around her into the spooning position they often fell asleep in.

“I can’t wait for everyone to see how much I love you.” He kissed her hair.

“Maybe I should send out that picture.”

“Now, that would be a statement.” Ben cuddled closer, and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> May try to write about Sam and Ben's dinner date after the shoot...


End file.
